


Wanna watch some porn?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gallavich, M/M, Porn, ian and mickey watch porn, ian is still blown away by how hot mickey is, rightly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey watch porn together.





	

Ian was staring at Mickey with his eyebrows furrowed in a way that mean he wanted to ask a question. His strong hand was also gripping Mickey's thick thigh which Mickey had recently learnt was a new tell tale sign Ian was thinking about their sex life.

Usually, Mickey would snap at the redhead to stop gawking at him, it made him feel insecure and awkward, but Ian seemed pretty deep in thought and not budging much. Mickey sighed when he realised he would have to get his attention. 

Mickey shuffled his body lower down on their bed so the hand that was resting on his thigh was laying on his crotch. Ian looked down surprised, clearly confused to why he was suddenly squeezing his lover's dick.

Mickey laughed, glad he finally had Ian's attention. He smirked 'well, you were fucking thinking about it.' Ian smiled so wide that the older man's cock couldn't help but harden looking at the man he loved so much.

Ian subconsciously palmed him while he spoke 'I was just wondering... why haven't we watched porn together?'

Mickey questioned 'that's what you were thinking about?' Ian hummed an affirmation, concentrating on stroking Mickey through his jeans. Mickey contemplated 'well I obviously never had the porn that I liked growing up. Iggy left out chick magazines which were gross and I sure as hell wouldn't risk any one finding fag porn.' 

Ian nodded as that was what he expected Mickey to say. Mickey snorted 'but I know about the creepy dick folder you had.' Ian gasped and suddenly removed all pressure from Mickey's groin. 'Shut up!' His face reddened slightly and Mickey couldn't help grinning.

He harshly grabbed Ian's hand back and shoved it down his jeans. Ian laughed and returned to his earlier pace but with only Mickey's boxers separating his hand.

Ian bit his lip in the way which drove Mickey crazy. 'Wanna watch some porn?' Mickey huffed but confirmed slightly flustered 'yeah.' Ian smirked 'hmmm... okay,' he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and Mickey touched himself while he waited for Ian.

Ian clicked on the first video he saw as out of the corner of his eye he saw Mickey wiggling out of his jeans. He laid down next to Mickey and rested their heads together so they could both view the screen.

Ian knew he had made a good choice by the way Mickey's eyebrows raised. He giggled while holding the phone 'that guy looks at you,' he said pointing to the attractive needy bottom who the top was jamming into at a pace Ian knew he loved. Mickey snorted 'fuck off.' Mickey watched in wonder at how the pornstar's dick disappeared into the hole repeatedly. He wondered if that was what his ass looked like when Ian buried his dick in it.

Ian's free hand wandered as he could never avoid the temptation of his boyfriend. He swatted his hand away and took over. Mickey made no objections as his dick always twitched when Ian jerked it.

Ian played with the slit, collecting precum under his thumb. Mickey relaxed and watched the video unashamedly. He had to admit, it was pretty damn hot. Ian purred in his ear 'your cock is bigger, though.' Mickey felt on fire as Ian touched him in all the right ways. 

He wanted to reach over and help the straining bulge in his boxers but Ian wouldn't let him. 'Just about you right now, baby.' Mickey gulped as both boys knew he loved it when Ian spoke like that during sex.

Mickey felt his eyes flutter slightly as Ian skilfully pumped him. Mickey refused to pry his eyes away from the show and his chest started to feel tight. He mumbled breathlessly 'gonna cum if you keep doing that.' Ian beamed 'yeah, I know. Want you to.'

Mickey moans were masked by the sultry noises from Ian's phone. Ian gripped him tightly and Mickey couldn't help guiding Ian's hand to his slightly neglected balls.

Ian loved how Mickey knew what he wanted and trusted Ian enough to tell him exactly how to pleasure him. Ian's grip slipped around the phone and he let it slide onto the mattress next to them. The loud groans and the sound of skin slapping still filling their ears.

Ian held up his sticky hand to Mickey for him to moisten. The older boy automatically licked and sucked on Ian's digits till he pushed Ian away; quietly begging him to touch him again. Ian understood as when he returned his grip he tugged faster.

Mickey's chest started to rise and fall more and he thrusted his hips against Ian to match his pace. He knew Ian loved it when he fucked his hand back.

Ian moaned 'come for me, babe.' Mickey clenched his eyes shut and let go. The release was explosive and timed pretty well to the video. Ian kept creating friction till Mickey rode out his orgasm.

Mickey's face played a small smile and he turned to the side to see an equally flushed Ian. Mickey whispered raspy 'wanna blow you,' Ian blushed and admitted 'I already came.' Mickey looked down confused at Ian's soft dick and a large jizz stain. He asked confused 'just from that?' Ian somehow knew he was silently asking 'just from me?' It blew his mind sometimes that Mickey didn't know how sexy he was. Ian nodded eagerly 'yeah. You looked so hot, Mick. Better than the video.'

Mickey got up and straddled Ian's waist. He rocked their bodies together and threw his head back in concentration till he felt two hard dicks underneath him. It didn't take long. He made out with Ian longingly and when he pulled away smirked 'your turn, firecrotch.'


End file.
